


Not A Bad Day

by missdarcys



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Just a random idea I had one morning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdarcys/pseuds/missdarcys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has always loathed cold weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcenator/gifts).



Lydia may complain to anyone listening that winter is the absolute WORST part of the year, but she secretly does love it. That is, she loves it when the temperature outside isn’t thirty-five, and the wind doesn’t make her feel like she’s standing in the middle of Russia. She has always loathed cold weather.

The young girl shivers as she slams her car door shut. Fighting the wind, she starts dashing towards what seems to be a heavenly oasis in the middle of the hell she’s standing in. The very bright, very warm café stands on the other side of the street, not twenty yards ahead. Lydia crosses her arms over her coat in an attempt to prevent the cold from turning her insides into a block of ice, but that damn wind has a way of somehow sneaking inside four layers of fabric.

Screw it. She’s had a long week and is tired and annoyed and in a very bad mood overall, and this effing cold is doing _nothing_ to help. She sighs and keeps on walking while her hair escapes her scarf in a hurricane of light orange. As the weight of everything becomes heavier on her shoulders, Lydia feels like could literally murder anyone standing between her and a hot cup of coffee.

As soon as she enters the crowded place, she sees them immediately. They are being disgustingly couple-y, like every single damn day since they got together. It’s been a year and half, but she still doesn’t really know on which foot to stand with her sisters whenever they are with their perfect boyfriends. They all make her want to puke rainbows.

They turn their eyes away from each other in a synchronized movement as soon as she appears next to the table, and she cannot help herself from laughing internally. It’s like they share one brain, or something. Lizzie stands up to hug her, like usual, and she says hi to Darcy. Soon enough all three of them are sitting in the booth Lydia on one side and the Disney couple on the other. Both of them are smiling (that is, Lizzie is smiling and the corners of Darcy’s mouth are slightly turned upwards.) They are so close to each other, it makes her think of conjoined twins. No, wait, that’d be kinda gross though, she realizes. She wipes the mental image away from her mind as quickly as it came. Dropping her eyes to the table, Lydia sees that both of them have nearly emptied their drinks. Not surprising, since she’s kind of- thirty minutes late?! Oopsies.

Lizzie asks her about school, and Lydia asks about Lizzie’s company. The three of them talk about everything and nothing. Soon it’s dark outside, and they’ve all ingested more sugar and caffiene than they probably should have. It’s too soon to switch to alcohol anyways.

They’re talking about Jing (Lydia can just see Darcy’s look of disapproval whenever ship names were mentioned, which will make the two Bennet sisters laugh afterwards), when Lydia pauses for a moment and says, her mug growing cold in her palm:

‘Well actually, I always thought the two of you would get engaged first.’

That’s when it happens. She sees them exchange a glance, then look back at her, really look, with that annoying synchronized thing to it, and she _knows_ , even before Lizzie’s grins widens and she says, ‘Maybe we are.’

All Lydia will remember afterwards is screaming, reaching across the table for her nerdy older sister and a lot of hugging and happiness bursting from the two lovebirds and actually seeing her future brother-in-law smile, and it makes her forget everything she hates about her week and the cold waiting for them outside the glass doors.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic ever! And it will most likely be the last. Writing fanfiction scares me.  
> Anyways, I just hope dearly that you liked it at least a tiny bit, and if so, my goal here is fulfilled! If not, I'm sorry and please don't hate me?
> 
> I'd also like to thank Kelsey a lot for beta-ing this and correcting my stupid non-native mistakes and just being really nice about me generally freaking out. I still owe you like a dozen cookies.
> 
> Happy birthday again Jessi!


End file.
